Integration of mobile phone features in to wearable devices, especially watches is a common concept in a communication scenario. Such integration typically provides main functions of communication, like voice call, sending messages, voice chat and the like, supported by a wireless head set and other peripheral devices. Smart watches according to the related art are operated through a key pad or a touch screen.
According to the advancement of technology, the mobile phones sensitive towards the free movement are available in market. Mobile phones have been known to implement gesture functions based on movement of a mobile phone by using inputs from various sensors such as accelerometer, gyro meter, magnetometer and the like. However, technologies according to the related art are limited in detecting such movements in specific directions. Therefore, there is a need to overcome this limitation and implement a wide variety of gestures and movements to realize various actions with a wearable device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.